


Dairantou Smash Brothaz Ōrusutaa Advenchah!!!

by PrincessLopunny



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLopunny/pseuds/PrincessLopunny
Summary: konnichiwa yall! itz ur fave onna-no-ko mimilophime (datz princesslopunny in nihon-go)! atashi-chanz makin anotha fic n she hopez anata-san sukis it! :3 dis onez about dairantou smash brothaz n it starz leaf aka da girl poketto monsutaa toreinaa (datz how pokemon trainah iz spelld in romaji!) az da main charactah! sayonara ^_^waaningu! dis fic haz sum swear wordz n mild ecchi themez in it! tho atashi-chan supposez her otha ficz hav dat 2 (especially my vokaloid 1) sooooo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dairantou Smash Brothaz Ōrusutaa Advenchah!!!

it wuz a normal day in da smash mansion. leaf got outta her bed n smiled. "today iz gonna b a good day!" she told herself. she got her pokeballz containin zenigame (squirtle), fushigisou (ivysaur, atashi-chanz fave outta leafz poketto monsutaaz) n rizaadon (charizard) in dem n walkd out da door. wen she got out, she wuz greeted by her best friendz 5evah zelda-chan n ashley-tan (atashi-chan still doesnt suki da fact dat shez not a playable fighta). "how r u 2?" she asked. "im good!" zelda chirped. ashley didnt say anythin cuz shez gothik n misterious like dat.

da girlz walkd out da hallway n in2 da main hall. a lot of gross boyz like corrin-kun da flirt machine, simon-san da brainless jock n even ryu-sama da closest thing da smash mansion has 2 a pe sensei (so hez OBVZ a baka pervert!!!) made noisez at zelda wen dey saw her, almost like dey didnt kno she daisukid link-kun. (btw, zelda-chan n link-kun are datin in dis fic! theyre so kawaii 2getha :3) none of da boyz noticed leaf-chan n ashley-tan tho, which iz actually a good thing cuz leaf doesnt like dem at all and ashleyz a lezbian and there4 wouldnt even yume (datz dream in japanese!) of datin 1.

suddenly dey walkd in2 their arch-enemy peach-chan! ugh, dat peach-chan. shez SUCH a bitch. all she duz iz talk about boyz, pop muzik (more like poop muzik haha!!!), fashion n romansu moviez (cuz dats wat all hi skool bimboz talk about) unlike da bettah hime zelda-chan who sukiz anime, video gamez n rock muzik cuz shez not like otha onna-no-koz. "wat do u want lozerz?" she sorta-asked. be4 dey could answer, she said "just kiddin bitchez dat wuz a ritorikal question! all u wanna do iz watch ur stupid anime and play ur stupid gamez instead of goin out n shoppin like da otha girlz!" in da rudest way possible.

"shut UP peach, u KNO we dont like dat kinda stuff! ur SUCH a bitch!" ashley-tan yelled. peach-chan wuz shocked. it wuz da first time shed heard ashley speak n she didnt suki it at all.

"WAT DID U JUST CALL ME?!?! UR DEAD 2 ME, KID!"

"damn, calm da hell DOWN. itz just a word. besidez, there r worse thingz i coulda called u. b glad it wuz just bitch."

"uuuuuuuuugh. fine. b warnd tho, if u insult me 1 more time we r goin 2 WAR. do u understand?"

"yea i understand."

"good. l8r lozerz!"

n wit dat, peach-chan walkd away to bitch about how much she kiraiz leaf-chan, ashley-tan n zelda-chan 2 her prep bimbo friendz rosalina-chan, phosphora-chan n fiora-chan even tho da last 1 iznt even in smash (actually w8 no atashi-chanz pretty sure shez in shulk-kunz final smash but still). "u kno, im pretty sure we should b gettin brekfast now." leaf-chan said. "yea! we should!" zelda-chan responded. ashley-tan didnt say anythin cuz like i said earliah shez all gothik n misterious like dat.


End file.
